Descendants
by OJ stories
Summary: Lloyd is a sensei, Kia is missing, and all the ninja's kids gathered in one room and don't get along... what could go wrong? (Rated T just to be safe)


Cast: I'ak, Zay son of Zane, Stoic elder son of Cole, _Fitz son_ of Jay, _Mia daughter_ of Nya brother to Fitz, _Fred son_ of Kia, _Bruce, younger_ son _of Cole, S_ensei Lloyd, _Nelson._ _There_ are others but that's _enough.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1...**

Times have changed since the era of the ninja and most people seem to have forgotten them, as they slipped into the pages of legends.

However there is one man who encourages the legends. He claims he saw many of the ninjas exploits with his own eyes. His name is grand sensei Dareth.

Lloyd slammed his newspaper down.

"load of lies! The ninja were no heroes...well... one was" Lloyd looked out his window in depression. "I'm so sorry Kia.."

Kia had been missing for nearly 12 years. Lloyd was older wiser, or so he thought. He was sensei to a new generation of ninja now and they depended on him. He rebuilt the ninja's old monastery where Master Wu trained Jay, Cole, Zane and... Kia.

Master Lloyd went back to sipping his tea in the same manner his old uncle used to...

Voices could be heard and Lloyd could have sworn he just heard Kia's voice in the distance... it was still there and it was coming up the mountain. Lloyd jumped up and stood at the entrance of the dojo.

* * *

**-30 mintues ago-**

Iak sat on a sidewalk, his stomach growled.

"I wonder if that restaurant has any food in the trash?" He thought to himself as he got up and ran across the street.

He processed to dig through the trash until he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me but if you are hungry I can buy you a meal." the kind young man said.

Iak looked him. "No thank you I wouldn't want to bother you" he said to the man.

"it's no trouble at all kid." The man said with a smile as he ruffled Iak's hair.

Iak followed the man into the restaurant and stood in awe as he saw the food.

"Help yourself kid" the man said with a smile.

* * *

Iak quickly jumped into a booth and begun grabbing several dishes of noodles off a conveyor belt that brought food right next to the table.

The young man said nothing as he sat down and watched Iak eat.

"Thank you so much" Iak said his mouth full and noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Why don't you come back with me? At school we have lots of spare rooms and you." The young man said.

"I don't even know your name"

"It's Nelson but you can call me Neal if you'd like." Nelson said with a smile

"I'm iak. I guess I could come with you as long as you make me a deal."

"And what's that?" Nelson replied

"You enlist me in the school!" Iak said with a determined look on his face.

"Was already planning on it Iak" Nelson replied

* * *

As Iak walked up what felt like never ending stairs Nelson was telling him all about the dojo. Iak was so excited.

A older man was waiting at the top of the stairs and the entrance to Iak's new school.

He looked at Iak then back at Nelson.

"Nelson! Why did you bring him here" he barked.

"This is iak sensei Lloyd. I am enrolling him in our school sensei." Nelson said with a grin as he looked at Iak.

Lloyd shot a look at Iak.

"Nelson next time let me know before you make a decision." The man growled.

"yes sensei." Nelson said with a bow.

"And put on your gi the others are waiting for you." Lloyd said as he turned away.

Nelson ran off.

"As for you... Iak... follow me" lloyd then walked into the dojo.

"Are you loyd garmadon the green ninja?!" Iak blurted out.

"No... I am not" Lloyd replied "that man was named loyd" the older man scoffed. "nothing more than a child if you ask me. No, my name is la-loyd two Ls he only has one. Though we are both trained in spinjutzu."

Iak looked down in embarrassment. "Oh sorry... should have known better he wouldn't be old like you are."

Lloyd laughed "Yes well let's see what you can do." he said.

Lloyd had Iak go through the training course till sundown. Never letting him have more than five minutes to catch his breath.


End file.
